Christmas Lap dance
by DJSendrick
Summary: Chloe decides to give a somewhat reluctant Beca a lap dance


This is my addition to Pitchmas 2016 for tumblr user Captainpeachperfect

It was almost 3 am. Beca had changed into her normal shorts and T-shirt as soon as the guests left. She was almost done clearing things up in the kitchen. Chloe usually helped her with this stuff but her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen right now, which was weird.

Beca thought she might have fallen asleep. The last two days had been quite hectic for both of them. With arranging and managing Beca's birthday along with their own work. Beca smiled at the thought of how supportive her girlfriend was. Ever since they had gotten together, Beca had been a lot more content and happy with her life.

When all was done, she got out of the kitchen, ready to go cuddle up with Chloe, but little did she know the dancer had other plans…

The lights had been dimmed and candles were spread out in the living room. There was a chair in the center. "Chloe?" she called out.

"Sit." said Chloe, her voice stern. Beca couldn't make out where her voice was coming from. She obeyed and walked towards the chair and sat on the edge, nervous and a little turned on for what was to come.

The dancer came into view soon after. Beca's mouth hung open as she slowly strut towards the singer, dressed in dark purple lingerie with black stockings and high heels, her torso covered with a black blazer. She looked simply…

"Woah."

Chloe smirked at Beca's response even though deep down she was a little scared. She had never given a lap dance to anyone before. But she kept going on, she wanted to do this for Beca on her special day. Chloe knew the singer had never experienced a lap dance. After all, she was Beca Mitchell; America's sweetheart. People always expected her to do no wrong which had sadly made the girl a little uptight. And Chloe wanted to change that. That is why she always urged Beca to try and experience new things. Things that normal people her age did.

Well, not that normal people get a lap dance from one Chloe Beale on their birthday.

Her iPod was already connected to the speakers. She took a deep breath and played the mix she had made especially for this occasion. The first song was a remix of Animals by Maroon 5. It was slow and sensual but was upbeat enough to dance too, perfect start for a lap dance. Chloe swayed her hips to the beat, her eyes, making contact with Beca's who was clearly having a hard time processing what was happening.

"Relax, baby. I'm just giving you a lap dance." She whispered in Beca's ear. The DJ let out a shaky breath and Chloe giggled. She put her hands on Beca's shoulders and pushed her back into the chair so the singer was sitting more comfortable and parted her knees to dance between her legs.

Beca was mesmerized by the way Chloe moved, she had seen her dance before but never like this. It was so…sexy. Her hips moved up and down to the rhythm of the song, brushing against Beca's legs just slightly. Her eyes shifted from Beca's to her own body as she glided her hands from her chest to her hips,

"You've totally done this before, right?" Beca gaped in amazement as Chloe worked her hips in the perfect figure 8's. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

"Never."

"No way. Wow."

The second song (Trap Queen by Fetty Wap) mixed in. She turned around so that her back was facing Beca and dropped down ever so slowly, until she was practically grounding her backside against Beca's front. She threw her head back, her hair falling against Beca's shoulder.

Beca's chest heaved at the feel of Chloe's body against hers. She didn't remember the last time she wanted someone so badly. "Can I touch you?" Beca asked huskily. She inched her face forward, just to get her lips to touch the model's neck, but Chloe stood up and for a second Beca thought she might have done something wrong. Or worse, the lap dance was over.

But then Chloe stood in front of her. Her chest, leaning towards Beca's face. She grabbed the back of the singer's head so that her face was literally between her chest and then hooked one leg around the chair and then the other and completely lowered herself onto Beca so that she was straddling her.

"Oh my God." Beca moaned against Chloe's breasts. She felt the heat radiating from Chloe's core as the girl moved in slow circles in her lap. Beca was so wet she could practically feel her clit jump every time Chloe added a little more pressure. She wanted to just grab Chloe by the hips and make her grind harder. This was torture, sweet agonizing torture.

"How bad do you want to touch me Beca?" Chloe asked as she grated her nails at the nape of Beca's neck. Her body moving in perfect figure 8's.

Beca almost came undone at the dancer's tone alone. "Bad. Really, really bad." She growled out, it was getting hard to keep her hands to herself.

"Not yet." Chloe purred against her cheekbone. Honestly, it was never her plan to not let Beca touch her. But she found it really hot when Beca asked for permission to touch her before. It was a heady feeling, the power…so she figured it wouldn't hurt to make the birthday girl beg a little more "But you can take off my blazer."

In such a desperate time, it was music to Beca's ears. Chloe unwrapped her arms from Beca's neck as she slid off the clothing, slowly exposing the creamy, flawless flesh beneath it. Beca wanted to cry at how sexy Chloe looked at that moment. She was gorgeous; her beautiful face, her long legs, her neck, her breasts and her abs.

God, her shiny abs.

The way Beca was looking at her, as if she were some Goddess, fueled Chloe's confidence. So she decided to try something in the moment and prayed it wouldn't end in a disaster. She wrapped one arm around Beca's neck and swept her free arm downwards, almost to the floor, leaving her chest front and center. And as if that wasn't enough, she bent all the way back until her hand touched the floor. Her pelvis gyrating against Beca's crotch. The singer gasped, she was almost coming and she hadn't even touched Chloe yet!

"How in the world…" she could barely get the words out before another moan escaped her lips "are you this flexible?"

Just then, Chloe unwrapped the other hand from Beca's neck, brushing it sensually down from Beca's body to her own and then essentially did a sit up to bring herself back up.

"Oh Shit."

"Runs in the family. And also, yoga. Good thing, huh?"

Beca could only nod her head in agreement.

Chloe slid her body against Beca's as the last song started (You know you like it by Aluna George). Her head buried in Beca's neck, she grazed her lips from the singers collar bone to her jaw, back and forth. She could sense Beca's erratic breath, the way her vein hammered in her neck. The singer was so desperate to touch her. It roused Chloe.

She gazed back up with parted lips. Beca almost looked predatory, like a caged animal dying to get out. Her lips ghosted above Beca's. The DJ closed her eyes and offered her mouth, silently begging Chloe to end her torture. The dancer reached out for the waistband of her shorts, grazing her panties teasingly "Fuck. You're so wet." she hissed out.

"Only for you." Beca whimpered beneath her. She was sure her palms had started to bleed by now.

"Kiss me now."

Beca abruptly dipped in and pressed her mouth to Chloe's. They both inhaled deeply as their lips met. Chloe tugged at Beca's hands, bringing them on her hips as an invite to finally touch her. She pulled Chloe in herself tightly as her tongue pressed into the model's mouth. Chloe's hands thrusted into Beca's hair. She sucked on her tongue, getting a deep moan out of the DJ.

They moved with the sensual but fast rhythm of the song. Beca reached behind the models back, blindingly unclasping Chloe's bra, leaving her mouth to attend to her breasts. Taking one nipple in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it. Chloe arched into her and ground faster and harder, but it wasn't enough.

She changed her position so that her knee pressed against Beca's center as she rode on Beca's leg "Shit, that's so much better." the singer whimpered.

Chloe bunched up Beca's shirt in her hands, demanding her to take it off. The singer got the hint and backed up for a few seconds to get rid of it. Chloe instantly dove for her shoulder, biting down on it as she rubbed harder against Beca's thigh. Her one hand kneaded the DJs breast and the other clawed at her back. She was so close and she could tell Beca was too, the grip on her ass got tighter and tighter.

Beca threw her head back as she orgasmed, a loud moan escaping her lips. Chloe came not so long after, her body going limp against Beca's.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, wrapped in each others arms, sated and spent. The special lap dance mix had been replaced by a softer, less intense song that Beca couldn't seem to recognize. Hell, she was surprised she remembered her own name after this.

"This," she started when she finally thought she had regained the ability to speak "has got to be the best birthday present ever."

She kissed the dancers cheek and Chloe laughed, still panting against Beca's ear. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, love."

"Thank you."

The look of pure adoration and love in Beca's eyes for her made Chloe's heart swell in happiness, doing this was totally worth it for someone like Beca. She grabbed the girl's chin for a kiss they both smiled into.

"Let us further celebrate in the room shall we?"


End file.
